


FREEZE

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier wished many times in his life to freeze a certain moment.





	FREEZE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: Freeze.

Javier wished many times in his life to freeze a certain moment. The first time he won a medal in skating, the first time he landed his beloved quad sal. The very first European gold followed by 6 others and then, probably the highlight of his career, finally his very first Olympic medal. As he stands on top of the podium, trying not to shiver from the cold outside he wants to freeze the moment, the feeling filling his chest with warmth. The dark brown eyes looking at him, the smile he knows is present on the beautiful face without needing to look at him. Javier wishes the moment would last just a bit longer but they are soon done with all the pictures and they are ushered off the podium, backstage to a hoard of reporters asking thousand more questions.

Later as he knocks on the door to Yuzurus room and the he is let inside, only to be enveloped in his arms again, for the hundred time that day he wishes this moment would be frozen. In a way it is because each time he is around Yuzuru, feels his soft lips against his own it feels like the world is staying still. Javier doesn’t need for the world to freeze literally because at the end of the day all he needs is Yuzuru. Time is abstract when you spend it with the person you want to grow old with in the end.


End file.
